


A Study in White

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	A Study in White

As though all the water on Earth conspired  
  To form flakes so soft  
    They might as well fall upwards and away

A stealth invasion  
  A million feathery spacecraft  
    Every one silent  
    Every one white

Crystalline and infinitely complex  
  Surely from the cold Mother Moon  
    They swarm and swirl

Each flake is a labyrinth  
  An angel fingerprint  
    A cypher to the identity of God

Multi-dimensional enigmas  
  Branching and whirling  
    Anihilated on impact by the warmth of a child's fingertip

Hush settling  
Taking hold  
Pulling close

Brilliant in their numbers  
  Come morning strange and new  
    The Earth shines at the Sun


End file.
